


A Chance

by ClockworkDinosaur



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Far Future, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Prompt Fic, they're gay and have communication issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkDinosaur/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: It's been ages since Terezi and Vriska have seen each other. Meeting by chance in a club was probably the luckiest thing to happen to Vriska in sweeps. She has a lot to apologize for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to writing these two but I hope I did them justice!  
> (Very) loosely based on this prompt: http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/150531230647  
> I meant to stick to that prompt a lot closer but the fic got away from me whoops

“Shiiiiiiiit,” Vriska Serket whispered under her breath, drawing the word out into a growl. She opened her eyes, head already pounding away as the events of the night before made a disjointed collage in her head.

The dark club that reeked of booze and sweat. Some strong drink, ordered early in the night. Red eyes and sharp horns across the room. Confessions that turned to teasing that turned to flirting that turned to kissing. A shared taxi. Tangled limbs.

And now, a hangover and a stranger's bed.

But the girl sleeping next to her, mouth hung open wide as she snored to reveal her sharp teeth and black hair in wild disarray around her head, was no stranger.

It had been many sweeps since Vriska had seen Terezi Pyrope. A complicated shared past kept the two from keeping in touch and as the time passed and the world evolved, they never seemed to be in the same place.

Until last night. The club was new and trendy, filled with humans and trolls and neon lights and shadows. The DJ, one of the Strider brothers (the one with the spiky glasses and hair that Vriska could never remember the name of) played fast and loud music that kept people jumping on the dance floor for hours.

Maybe it was the anonymity of the crowd that made Vriska feel lonely. Maybe it was the booze that made her feel brave. Whatever it was that drove her across the room when she recognized her former... _something_ was strong.

Terezi, though her senses were overwhelmed by the crowd and venue, recognized the cerulean scent as soon as Vriska stepped into the room. She bid her time, sipped her cherry drink, and was completely composed when Vriska sat across from her and cleared her throat.

At least, she _seemed_ composed.

“Vriska,” Terezi said in greeting, setting her glass aside. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“So formal,” Vriska said. “Is that any way to greet a former moirail?”

“Is that what we were?” Terezi said, raising an eyebrow and looking at Vriska over her red-lensed glasses (despite the futility of such an action).

Vriska frowned, unsure if Terezi (or herself) was downplaying or overestimating whatever quadrant they used to be in. “What would you say we were then?”

Terezi laughed. “Well, I think we'd both be lying if we said it was as cleanly pale as the word _moirail_ suggests,” she said. “But that was the past. How many sweeps has it been? I've lost count.”

Vriska herself struggled to remember. Being a God Tier meant time had very little meaning. She wasn't getting older, and had no reason to count the sweeps as they passed.

“It's been a long time,” Vriska said finally. Terezi nodded.

“And how long has it been since we've talked?”

“I didn't come over here to be interrogated,” Vriska snapped. Terezi grinned.

“Why _did_ you come over here then?”

Silence between them stretched, not even the sound of Dirk's sick beats seeming to reach them. Vriska sighed.

“Maybe I just wanted to say hi, see how you're holding up. Maybe I missed you,” she said, watching Terezi's face.

Terezi blinked, lips parting in surprise. “You don't miss me,” she said immediately, her tone dripping in denial. “You never needed me enough to miss me,” she continued, balling her fists up.

When Terezi imagined meeting Vriska again, she was always much more composed, in control of the conversation, level-headed. She couldn’t have anticipated the feelings that warred in her chest and made her spit her words across the table.

“You had it all figured out back during the game. You knew what you had to do and planned accordingly. Didn't tell anyone else what you were really doing though. Left me- left _everyone_ to guess and just hope really hard that you would come back in one piece.” She took a deep breath.

“And you did come back, just in time to join us here in this new world, but your victory was solely your own. I guess you didn't need anyone else to celebrate with. How long did it even take you to notice I had left, Vriska?”

Terezi's resentful words hurt more than a knife in the back could. Vriska watched Terezi pick up her drink and take another sip.

“I... I didn't really think... I don't know,” Vriska said, then sighed. “I'm sorry.”

Terezi tilted her head, sniffing. “Was that a sincere apology from a Serket?” she said.

“Yes, it was.” She took a deep breath. “Look, it's been ages since we've seen each other and talked. Even when we did see each other, we probably didn't talk enough. But the game is over and we're older now. We have time to talk about things. We have a lot to catch up on.” The words spilled out and Vriska didn't even try to keep herself from talking. Seeing Terezi again (and maybe whatever she had drank earlier) let loose something inside that she didn't even realize she was holding back. She realized she didn't want to let her go.

Terezi stood. Vriska's eyes widened. “Don't le-”

“Dance with me,” Terezi said, holding out a hand. Without hesitation, Vriska let herself be pulled from her seat onto the dance floor.

Horns and hands reached for the ceiling around her. If it weren't for Terezi's tight grip on her hand, the ever-moving bodies would have separated them and she never would have found the much shorter troll in the crowd. A moment later the bass dropped and Terezi was pressed against Vriska's chest, looking up at her as she began to swing her hips in time with the beat.

“Didn't think you were much of a dancer,” Vriska said, leaning down and nearly shouting in Terezi's ear to be heard over the music.

“When the mood strikes I am,” Terezi said. “I guess it depends on the company.”

Almost an hour of dancing and Vriska was sweaty, her hair sticking to her face and arms tired. Terezi seemed to be in a similar state as she stopped and grabbed Vriska's hand again and pulled her from the floor towards the bar. The two were breathing heavily as the sat down at the bar, Terezi ordering another cherry something-or-other and Vriska ordering the same thing she got when she arrived. The alcohol was strong and the room seemed to twist around them as they drank.

“Have you been okay, Vriska?” Terezi asked, leaning against the bar.

Vriska shrugged. “I've been making it on my own. I've mostly been wandering. Watching towns and cities grow, but not really staying in any one. You?”

“I don't move around too much, I found myself a nice place far away from the cities and stayed there for a while after leaving Can Town,” she said. “I only came to this city for a few weeks really. I heard Dave and his brother were in town and wanted to say hi,” she explained.

Vriska nodded, sipping her drink. “I guess it's good that I decided to stop here for a while then,” she said. “I really did miss you.”

Terezi looked in her general direction with a small frown. “I find that hard to believe.”

“Why?”

“I mean...” Terezi seemed to struggle for words. “I'm just me. You're you and you're just... so much more. People listen to you, people follow your demands and stuff. Maybe not everyone likes you, but they know you're right most of the time. You don't need a nobody like me behind you.” She shrugged and sipped her drink.

“You're not a nobody,” Vriska said. “You're one of the few people who gave me a chance when we were young. I was fucking awful when I was younger, and you still stuck by me,” she said, her voice taking on a desperate tone. “When everyone else wrote me off for being the homicidal bitch I was, you were still there. And I don't think I appreciated that enough.”

“You were pretty awful,” Terezi said with a smile. “But we were Team Scourge. I wasn't going to give that up for a while.”

“Have you given it up now?” Vriska asked softly.

Instead of answering, Terezi drained her drink and took Vriska's hand, pulling her back to the dance floor. Vriska finished her drink and let herself be pulled back into the fray.

The alcohol buzzed in her head and the music pulsed in her body, but none of that compared to the thrill she got when she brushed against Terezi. She made every excuse to dance closer until their bodies were pressed together, Terezi looking up at Vriska with her black lips pulled into a nearly-manic grin.

That same force that pulled her towards Terezi earlier in the night brought Vriska down, her lips brushing against Terezi's for only a moment.

Terezi seemed to freeze and Vriska wondered if she had fucked up. Then Terezi was pulling her down by her collar and was kissing her hard. Vriska's hands were on Terezi's face and they separated after a moment with gasps and wide eyes.

“That... was not a pale show of affection,” Vriska said. Terezi snorted and shook her head.

“I missed you,” she said, and Vriska kissed her again.

“I missed you too.”

Several drinks and hours of dancing later and the two could barely walk. They giggled as they stepped out into the night and hailed a cab, Terezi giving confusing directions to the driver as she sat nearly in Vriska's lap in the back seat. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other and when the cab finally stopped in front of Terezi's rented apartment, they half-carried the other up the stairs.

Terezi had Vriska's shirt off before the front door was closed, a wicked smile across her face as she ran her hands up Vriska's bare sides, making her shudder. Vriska didn't stop to think at all, nearly tearing off Terezi's shirt. There was an indignant growl from Terezi as the fabric ripped, which was muffled by Vriska's mouth as the two clumsily made their way to Terezi's messy room.

Somehow they managed to get themselves completely topless without breaking contact, and Vriska was unsurprised by the fact that Terezi's body was just as familiar to her as it had always been. Her appreciation was cut short when Terezi tackled her with a growl and quickly had her distracted from any rational thought.

The rest of the night was a blur of heat and movement in Vriska's mind.

The room looked different in the sunlight. Vriska sat up and looked around, noting her nudity with a frown. She knew what happened the night before and nervousness snaked its way through her stomach. She looked at Terezi, who was still deeply asleep.

Would she regret the night they spent together? Vriska knew she hurt Terezi with her selfishness, and for all her talk and apologies at the club she really didn't feel that she had changed much.

Without thinking, she carefully sat up without disturbing Terezi and gathered what she could of her clothes. She had everything but her bra.

Terezi shifted in her sleep and Vriska's eyes widened. Picking up a random bra off the floor (thankful for the fact that she and Terezi shared cup sizes), she quickly put it on, pulled on her shirt, and absconded from the apartment.

Terezi woke up alone. She assumed she would.

Vriska walked away quickly and headed for the outskirts of town. She wasn't familiar with the layout but she still managed to find an open clearing to let her wings out.

She was about to take off and leave the city behind when her phone buzzed, a rare occurrence. Trollian flashed teal and Vriska almost dropped her phone in surprise as she opened the app.

 

gallowsCallibrator [GC] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] at 13:40

GC: S3RK3T

GC: YOU H4V3 SOM3TH1NG OF M1N3

AG: Do I?

CG: DONT PL4Y 1NNOC3NT VR1SK4

GC: H4V3NT YOU PL4Y3D 3NOUGH G4M3S?

AG: I guess I have, 8ut you're going to need to 8e more specific in this c8ce.

GC: D4MM1T JUST BR1NG MY BR4 B4CK 4ND L34V3 1F YOUR3 SO 34G3R TO

GC: 1TS MY F4VOR1T3 OK4Y

AG: Do you want me to mail it to you? I understand if you don't want me to come 8ack to your pl8ce.

GC: YOU R4N OUT ON M3 VR1SK4

GC: DONT 4CT L1K3 1 M4D3 YOU L34V3 OR K1CK3D YOU OUT OR SOM3TH1NG

AG: I assumed y8u didn't want to see me an8more. ::::(

GC: 1 L1T3R4LLY DR4GG3D YOU TO MY BLOCK L4ST N1GHT

CG: WHY WOULDNT 1 W4NT YOU TO ST4Y

AG: I m8d you feel like shit! I was horri8le and y8u kn8w it!!!!!!!!

CG: L4ST N1GHT W4S 4M4Z1NG THOUGH

AG: I'm not talking a8out last night.

AG: I'm talking a8out just after the g8me. I had no idea that I was making you feel 8ad. I didn't even 8sk.......

AG: Wh8ver quadrant we were in, I was doing a pretty shitty jo8 of handling it.

GC: TH4T W4S TH3 P4ST OK4Y

GC: LOOK W3R3 BOTH MUCH OLD3R NOW

GC: 1 M1SS YOU

GC: NOT TO M3NT1ON YOU H4V3 MY F4VOR1T3 BR4 4ND 1 N33D TH4T B4CK >:[

GC: BUT OV3R4LL 1 JUST W4NT YOU 4ROUND

AG: I'll 8e over in a 8it.

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 13:47

 

Vriska's hands were shaking as she signed off. Terezi wanted her to come back, and not just because she stole her bra. She wanted _her_. Despite their rocky relationship, despite not seeing each other for sweeps, despite Vriska leaving in the morning like a shady one-night stand, Terezi wanted her to come back.

Turning back to the city, Vriska half ran, half flew back to the apartment. She made it up the stairs and to the front door in record time and hesitated before knocking. Part of her was afraid that she would drive Terezi away again eventually. Another part of her really didn't care and was just happy that Terezi wanted her now.

The door swung open and there she was, glasses off and eyebrows raised. Terezi stepped aside and let Vriska in.

“I'm sorry. For everything. For being selfish and making you leave before and leaving this morning and just- everything,” Vriska said as the door clicked shut.

Terezi tilted her head, sniffing the air. “Is that a _second_ sincere Serket apology?” she said.

“Yeah. And there are a lot more sincere apologies I owe. If we can both stick together so I actually have a chance to tell them.” Vriska's voice was low.

“No more running off?” Terezi said.

“No more running off,” Vriska promised.

Terezi debated for a moment. “You know,” she started, arms crossed, “I'm only in town for a few more weeks. I wouldn't mind having a roommate for that time. Maybe see how that works out. After that... we'll see.”

Terezi was offering her a chance and Vriska grinned.

“I would love to give it a shot.”

Terezi nodded. “First rule, don't wear my clothes. Now give me my bra back, thief.”

“Get it off me yourself,” Vriska teased.

Terezi barked a laugh. “I'm nursing the worst hangover I've had in thirty sweeps, we are _not_ doing that again. Yet.”

Vriska knew there would be a lot of time needed to get back to the relationship status they had before (whatever it was). But as Terezi grinned, Vriska realized she was willing to wait.

 


End file.
